Interior designs of vehicles (e.g., aircraft, boats, or the like) may comprise various aesthetic features in an interior cabin, such as wood veneers. The interiors of such vehicles should be resistant to heat and fire, similar to mechanical and outer portions of the vehicles. Therefore, aesthetic interior features (e.g., wooden veneers) may benefit from being protected from heat exposure such that an interior cabin may resist heat and fire, thus preventing or mitigating injury to occupants.